Ballistic Vests
Ballistic Vests is a five point Support Strike Chain reward which appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Ballistic Vests are contained in a duffel bag which the player deploys with the "fire" button. Teammates can then take vests from the duffel bag. The vest itself adds a random amount of health to the player, allowing them to survive longer. If enough damage is taken, the vest will be destroyed, reverting the player back to 100 maximum health, so caution should be taken even with the vest. When damaging a player wearing a vest, a ballistic vest icon will appear under the hitmarker. The Ballistic Vests pile cannot be taken by the enemy team but it can be destroyed by them, The player who placed the Ballistic Vests gets 50 XP every time a team-mate picks one up. Ballistic Vests are often favored in Hardcore due to the lack of health. Players in Hardcore usually get used to putting 1 or 2 rounds into an opponent due to the low health. However, the vest will give the wearer extra time to either find cover or to fire back. Sounds - Deployment sound Trivia *When acquiring the Ballistic Vests, the sound file when acquiring a Sentry Gun from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is heard. *Though an infinite amount can be taken from it, the bag of vests will disappear after several minutes, regardless of if they were used or not. The bag will burst into flames and disappear, which also happens when the Ballistic Vest duffel bag is destroyed by enemies. *Players can easily destroy their own bag of Ballistic Vests by knifing them. *Players may only pick up one Ballistic Vest per bag per life. *Excluding the perks granted from the Specialist strike package, the Ballistic Vests are the only killstreak/pointstreak reward that the player can use when an enemy EMP is active. *Even though it is possible to pick up more than one Ballistic Vest at a time via different Ballistic Vest Duffel Bags, the effects do not stack. *If a player is wearing a Ballistic Vest then obtains a Juggernaut or Juggernaut Recon, the Vest will disappear and can not be obtained when wearing Juggernaut armor. *The yellow tint around the player's screen while using the Ballistic Vest is the same tint used with the Painkiller Deathstreak in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Knifing an enemy with a Ballistic Vest still causes instant death. *While the player is near death (screen flashing red) in hardcore mode, they can pick up a vest and "regain" health as well as the extra hit points the vest itself gives. *It is possible to survive being stuck with a semtex with the Ballistic Vest on. *Ballistic Vests can be destroyed by a Trophy System. Gallery File:Ballstic Vest 1st Person HUD.jpg|Heads Up Display when having a Ballistic Vest equipped. File:Ballistic-Vest-Deployed MW3.png|Ballisitic vests as they appear on the ground. File:Ballistic Vest Old Menu Icon.jpg|A killstreak icon for the Ballistic Vests. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards